That Longed for Destiny
by Faith4000
Summary: Garcia is getting married in four days, she and Morgan get trapped in a snowstorm in a small town. They meet a man who shelters them in his house, only...there is one room available to them...want to know the rest? just read :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you will like this new story shippers :D**** if you do, you just have to review and I'll continue. :)**

Chapter One:

The snow storm had been lasting for several days now at the small town where the BAU team had come to solve a case.

It was impossible for them to jet-off back to Virginia because of the bad whether so they decided to stay at a hotel until it cleared up.

Garcia, who had accompanied them, was panicky, afraid that she wouldn't make it back in time for her wedding which was supposed to be four days away.

***

Hotch had been trying for almost a quarter of minutes to convince Morgan not to drive at that hour of the night.

"I have to go get Garcia, I'm not letting her spend the night at that camera surveillance room" Derek answered stubbornly.

"What if you get stuck in the storm?"

"Look, I gave her my word; she's waiting so I'm going." Morgan insisted.

Hotch nodded, defeated. He watched Morgan dashing off; his suspicions about Morgan's feelings for Garcia and hers for him were growing bigger every day. He had witnessed how their jokes had developed into flirtation and turned slowly to…Love? No, he wouldn't describe it that way. Not after Penelope's decision to marry Lynch.

Hotchner had viewed Morgan being tortured emotionally every time he was reminded of Penelope's wedding. The thought of Morgan's protesting at the wedding crossed his mind before he shook his head and headed back to his room.

***

Morgan drove through the raging snowstorm. He could barely see the road although the headlights were on. His mind drifted back to Penelope. She was getting married… that idea chewed him up from the inside. He had never thought it would cause him such pain.

He thought of the evening he faced the truth; that he loved her, with all his heart and she was going to marry another…

_Flash back _

He sat at the bar looking over his shoulder at the three women chattering cheerfully in a quiet voice.

Reid scrutinized his face for a moment than looked in the same direction Derek was looking, where Emily, JJ and Penelope sat. Derek's voice got his attention and he swiftly turned to him.

"Can I confide something to you?" Morgan started slowly, he sounded hurt and tired.

"Sure" Reid answered taking a sip of his beer.

"Garcia is getting married and everyone is happy about it…I'm not…I actually feel bad about it"

Reid knitted his eyebrows and licked his lips. His eyes peered straight into Derek's, expecting to find the hurt there but all he saw was confusion.

"Why?" Morgan added in a merely audible voice.

Reid cleared his throat nervously, getting ready to spill out the words Morgan had to hear "I believe it's because you're in love with her…"Morgan looked at him with a mixture of startlement and embarrassment but didn't speak.

"You're realizing that you're about to lose her, that soon she would be off-limits to you"

Morgan shook his head with a half way smile "if that were true, I would have been against their relationship from the beginning"

"That's because you knew she had the possibility to break up, they weren't engaged then" Reid replied rapidly in a matter-of-factly.

That spat out truth hit him hard like a ton of bricks. He couldn't help scowling at Reid for uncovering his deepest secret so blatantly.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word of it" Reid spoke again. Morgan sent him an angry glare that made him regret speaking again, he gulped his beer in silence avoiding Derek's look.

_End of Flash__ back _

Morgan spotted a silhouette not too far and he squinted his eyes to see if it was Garcia, once he had a clear view and saw that it was indeed her, he immediately pulled over.

She hopped in the car hurriedly and rubbed her hands together to warm them up.

"Why didn't you wait inside- you're freezing!" Morgan said to her as she shivered violently.

"I was just impatient to get back to the hotel" she replied in a shivering voice, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. Morgan took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

She smiled sweetly "thank you…and for coming too" she uttered with a less shaky voice.

He smiled slowly "you thought I was going to abandon my baby girl out here?"

***

The storm worsened and Morgan started to panic. He rolled slowly. The blowing snow made it impossible for him to see the road now. Hotchner's words came back to him _'how come that man is always right'_ he though to himself.

"Watch out!" Garcia shouted when a mini-van was half a meter away opposite their car. Morgan hit the brakes but it was too late…the two vehicles had crashed.

**A/N: Don't worry, they won't be injured :P **

**if you want to read more, you know what you have to do :D**** Thankies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I gotta tell you, I had **_**so much **_**fun when I wrote this chap! I think it was my favourite, out of all my stories. It truly was a treat! Lol. I hope it will also be for you :P**

**p.s thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, I loved them :D**

_Chapter Two: _

A man wearing an anorak got out of the mini-van and walked difficultly towards the SUV. Morgan caught sight of him before he turned to look at Garcia "are you hurt?" he asked, unfastening his seatbelt.

"No" She uttered before the man knocked on the car window. Morgan rolled it down and tried to concentrate on the man's voice which mixed with the blowing wind "you all right in there?" the man questioned flashing their faces with his torch.

"Yeah" Derek spoke, trying to see the man's face.

"I'm terribly sorry-I lost control of the brakes" Morgan nodded and got out of the car after Garcia insisted on giving him back his jacket. The bitter cold weather immediately affected his body as he started to shiver. He frowned when he saw the front of both vehicles totalled. That sight made him think it was a miracle that none of them were injured.

Morgan grabbed his cell phone before the man spoke again "there is no signal" he frowned again when he saw that the man was right.

"I'm heading back to my house, there is no way we can get help now…how far is the place you were heading to?" The man shouted through the noisy wind.

"Fifteen miles from here" Morgan shouted back.

"It would be best if you came with me, my house is only two miles away"

Garcia had already gotten out of the car and stood next to Morgan, he looked down at her and she nodded her agreement "all right" Morgan said loudly.

"I'm Thomas by the way. Thomas Charles" he offered his hand to them.

"Morgan" Derek answered back, shaking his hand. Garcia did the same "Garcia" she spoke before they started walking, following Charles.

Thomas turned to look at Morgan's apparent gun "are you a cop?" he asked.

"FBI" Morgan answered, not missing the impressed expression on Charles' face.

***

The snow made their walk longer than it should have. For almost two hours, the three of them struggled to walk in the deep snow. Thomas noticed Morgan protecting Garcia several times from the blowing wind before they arrived, the ring on Garcia's finger made him suppose that she and Morgan were engaged.

"Finally! We're here" Thomas spoke, rushing to the small wooden house.

He walked swiftly inside and welcomed them. He lit up a fire and took their coats. The heat of the house warmed them up as soon as they were seated.

Thomas isolated himself for a few minutes in the only available room of the house and came out with a small smile. "You can use my room for the night." He said to them. His smile faded as he added "since the death of my wife I've been sleeping on the couch…I hope you'll find it cosy enough." He smiled again.

Garcia and Morgan stood up in silent, that unusual situation was definitely unexpected but they pretended it wasn't, after all, they weren't going to be naked… sharing a bed couldn't be that hard…right? They exchanged a swift uncomfortable look before thanking him and walking in the room

***

It was astonishing how welcoming the room was. There were no lights except for the candles' flames. Acting casually Penelope started taking off her waistcoat. She watched Morgan curiously as he started laying sheets on the floor and grabbing a feather pillow.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spoke seriously

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor" he answered with an innocent look that made her smile.

"Sugar, you honestly think I'm going to let you sleep on the floor by this cold weather" she said to him "the bed is large enough for both of us" he was about to speak before she added firmly "end of discussion"

A small smile appeared on Morgan's lips as he laid next to her, he tried not to look at her, it was nearly impossible; there she was, alone with him. It was the perfect moment for him to tell her, yet…he stayed silent.

Penelope smiled turning to look at him "you know Kevin wouldn't stand the idea of another man laying next to me in bed" she chuckled, expecting to see a smile on his lips but there was none, she bit her lip trying to read his expression.

Garcia couldn't imagine how her words pierced his heart right then. She knew nothing of his growing jealousy every time she uttered her fiancé's name…

No other word was said. They quietly looked at the ceiling, both uncomfortable. A few minutes passed that felt like hours, especially to Morgan.

Penelope's eyes were closing and she was about to sleep when his quick movement made her eyes fly open again.

Morgan exhaled soundly wrenching upright out of the bed. "I can't do this anymore. I have enough of pretending" he spoke in a dry tone.

Penelope sat up on the bed and touched his shoulder "Derek. What is it?" she quietly asked in a worried tone.

He slowly turned to look at her, his pulse racing. That was it, the moment had come and he had to take advantage of it "I don't want you to get married" he spat out.

Garcia gasped out a tiny laugh thinking it was some kind of a joke "What?" she said, her amused smile fading when she saw the seriousness of his expression.

"I can't let you marry Lynch because I love you... It took me time to realize it-" he inhaled deeply lowering his head.

Penelope persuaded herself in that fraction of a second that he meant it as a close friend who was afraid to lose her but that thought was erased as soon as he added in a whisper "I'm in love with you Garcia"

She gulped; a glimpse of fear and panic in her eyes. She didn't dare to move or say anything, he had left her speechless.

What was she going to tell him; the truth? That she loved him too but was too much of a coward to leave the destiny she was convinced was best for her?

Her silence went on and Morgan felt more unease every passing second. She blinked her eyes, not bearing to stare into his eyes longer. She slowly rose from the bed and walked to the window. She had her back to him and her arms crossed over her chest, she was deep in thoughts for another long moment that only tortured Morgan more. He waited patiently, hoping she would say something soon.

He sighed with relief when he heard her voice again "have I told you about…how Kevin proposed?" she said with a calm and quiet voice.

Despite the fact that hearing her mention Kevin Lynch hurt him he was still glad she spoke at last "you haven't" he answered.

"He took me out to dinner…to some expensive restaurant." she turned to face him "He looked very elegant and made it a perfect evening for me…" she smiled sadly than added "and when he knelt down beside me and proposed, I felt every person in that restaurant including him staring me down, impatient to hear the answer…the one answer I _had to_ give…so I said yes" she finished, her eyes already flooding with tears.

"I didn't dare cancel afterwards or confess to him that it was too fast, that I wasn't ready for such a decision" Morgan's heart throbbed in spite of him. He struggled inside to hold himself from making any move and let her finish.

Garcia looked around the room and spoke again "Since that night, I've been praying for something like this to happen, to find myself somewhere, away from everyone… where I could pretend nothing else mattered outside of these walls"

Her eyes met his and she started slowly taking steps towards him "where I could be with the man I've secretly been in love with for years…" her voice was so smooth and quiet that it nearly seemed imaginary to him.

She sat in front of him, her tears falling freely. Derek was a second away from cracking and her succeeding words made him succumb. She spoke again, this time between sobs "the man who-makes my heart jump every time he calls me _baby girl" _her two last words were half-laughed, half-sobbed before Morgan swiftly grasped her head in his hands and locked their lips in a passionate, wild kiss. Their kiss deepened and soon the caresses started.

Penelope sank into his embrace, making her wish come true, she shut out everything out of her mind, she didn't care about anything else but him. She didn't care about being stuck in the storm, about missing her own wedding, or what would happen the next day. All that mattered now was the love of her life.

***

Penelope's eyes closed, her breathing slow and barely audible; a tender smile hovering on her face as she luxuriated in the warmth of Derek's bare body that was so pressed against hers that she could feel every part of it against her flesh.

While Garcia laid on her side with her back pressed against his chest, Morgan propped himself up on his elbow and brought his face near hers.

"Baby girl" he breathed in a husky whisper, sending a shiver down her spine. His breath tickled her ear before he placed a gentle kiss there than trailed his lips down the side of her neck.

Her heart gave a flutter when he slid the side of his thumb down her arm, moving his lips down to her collar bone to her shoulder. She hugged his arm and inhaled a short shaky breath. It all seemed like a dream to her, a dream she didn't want to wake up from. She heard him speak again and her lips curved into a lazy smile.

"How much do you love me?" he asked in a murmur, smiling gorgeously.

"More than you can imagine" her voice was as quiet as his yet, softer.

"Enough to cancel your wedding?" he questioned, his voice a little louder this time.

He looked down at her as she turned over on her back and faced him "I don't want to talk about it now. Can it wait till morning?" she spoke in a saddened voice. Derek nodded in silence, not wanting to press the matter.

Penelope couldn't peel her eyes off him as she used her fingers to outline his beautiful features; his jaw, his nose, his eyebrows, his lips…

Derek's eyes darkened as he bent down, his lips almost touching hers, his breathing quickened as he crouched over her, and gently moved his hands down to part her knees. Their lips met with a lustful kiss that muffled Penelope's moans. Derek kissed her deeper, devouring her and stealing her breath as she pressed him closer to her, seeking more intimacy.

Their night was long and passionate, every touch, kiss, caress exposed their love for each other. Those hours during which they feigned being lovers, that Penelope belonged to no other than Derek. That nothing could separate them or put an end to their moment of bliss

**A/N: ****:D please tell me what you think ok? …Merci :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here**** is the third and **_**last**_** chapter shippers! It's a long one and it took me time to write it down. Enjoy it! :D**

Chapter Three:

There was quietness outside, no wind, no snow blowing…the storm was over.

Penelope slowly awoke, her eyes half closed, not ready yet to wake up fully. The sudden ringing of her cell phone made her groan from annoyance.

She lazily answered it and as soon as she spoke, she heard JJ's worried voice bombarding her with questions. Garcia reassured her that Morgan and she were all right. She informed her of their car crash and gave her Charles' address so they would come and fetch them.

She put back her cell phone on the small table and closed her eyes again, wishing she could sleep more. Her heart gave a thud when she heard Morgan's muffled moan from underneath the covers; he was awake.

It awkwardly scared her to be that close to him at that moment, afraid that her starting inner battle would be affected by his presence. She began recalling the things she had forgotten the previous night. The events that were about to happen that day, her approaching wedding…Kevin Lynch. Her love for Derek had increased more overnight and she was now certain there was no escape from her feelings.

The tears started to come up and her fight to keep them in was vain. The profound guilt was damaging her now. She had cheated on Kevin; she had let her heart take control and broken the vow she had made to herself. Every wall had been brought down last night; she had bared her soul to Derek and now was regretting it.

'_Kevin didn't deserve this'_ she thought to herself, remembering all the good times they had had together. She couldn't deny that _all _of her belonged only to one man but Kevin had been the perfect fiancé; he kept her smiling every day and did his best to make her happy. Crushing him down wouldn't be fair.

She thought of telling him than quickly banished that thought, she would break his heart. The worst thing she would do was to cancel her wedding _'it will kill him'_ she said to herself inwardly. She could hardly imagine his reaction; loosing her would certainly destroy his life and she could not bear live with that guilt if it ever happened.

Yet, she loved Derek so much, he was her world. If she chose to leave him, then she chose to leave her entire life behind, her only chance to be happy, to _live_…

She sat up, the pain in her throat and over her heart worsening. She sobbed, biting her lip hard, hopelessly trying to keep her sobs silent. Derek ran his hand up her back smoothly; he sat up and hugged her from behind. He inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled. His expression turned alarmed when he felt her numb and quiet.

He gently cupped her chin and made her look at him. The hurt of seeing her crying showed on his face, he knew why she was crying and panic started to creep in on him.

Surely it was normal that she felt bad about deceiving Lynch but her situation with Derek was different, he and Penelope belonged together. Those thoughts didn't wash away the fear he had; he knew she was now making the biggest mistake of her life.

He wiped her tears away and caressed her face lovingly, his touch full of love and adoration. He demurred to give up on her that easily, she loved him back and had a chance to be happy with him, the thought of letting her go was impossible to him. He would do everything in his power to prevent her from marrying Lynch.

Penelope kissed his lips, bringing him out of his thoughts, she wanted it to last, never let go of him. She wished she could stop time and stay in his arms but her memories ruined that moment and so did Charles by knocking on the door.

"Hey, Morgan! There are people here to see you" he uttered from behind the door.

Derek looked at Penelope with confusion before she spoke "it's probably JJ. I told her where to find us" she lowered her head when she noticed the frown he tried to hide.

He promptly got out of bed and hastily got dressed. Garcia wordlessly did the same and hurtled towards the door.

Morgan gripped her arms from behind and pulled her backwards to him. He held her closely as she closed her eyes, feeling his cheek against her head.

"Don't do this" he breathed in a sorrowful voice. He kenned her choice and it was tearing him apart but he kept a small hope that she would deliberate over it again.

She turned around slowly to face him and his hurt look instantly brought back the tears to her eyes. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly "remember that-I love you." She sobbed "You're the most important person in my life" she added holding him tighter.

Derek read her mind at that instant; she had chosen to keep her promise. He swore inside when he felt the faintest of tears prickle his eyes, he had never cried for a woman before and doing so for Penelope proved him how much he loved her. The crushing pain he was going through right now was bigger than any he had experienced before.

"You awake yet?" they heard Thomas speak again.

Garcia pulled away and quickly wiped her tears away. She hurried to open the door, before Morgan could hold her back again. She saw JJ and Hotchner standing there, looking relieved to see them.

***

The uncomfortable silence in the car strengthened the suspicions that Hotch was having about them. As he drove he glimpsed them in the rear-view mirror, noticing Penelope sitting as far as she could from Derek, looking out the window while Derek eyed her, the expression of hurt and anger not leaving his face.

They flew back to Virginia that same day and the unusual tension between Garcia and Morgan stayed the same, even starting to get too apparent, particularly on the jet plane when Hotch cast a look at Penelope who was distracted by Emily's talking while Derek was half laying on his chair peeking at her. He put one hand to _his chin_ and _rubbed_ the thumb and forefinger back and forth along _his_ jaw line, stroking an absent beard.

Hotch and Reid could see by stealth how tense Derek was and obviously it had something to do with Penelope.

"Morgan and Garcia are acting too weird. It looks like they had a fight" Hotch shared with Reid.

"Um..." Reid started clearing his throat "on the contrary-I think they're reacting awkwardly to-something that must have happened between them" He thought out loud with a nod. His mouth slightly opened in shock when he realized he had spoken his thoughts. He turned to look at Hotch and found the expression he feared to see.

"I didn't mean-" he stammered

"Forget about it" Hotch interrupted

"No, I really-"

"Reid, drop it" Hotch cut him off again, shifting his eyes to the window of the plane.

***

The elevator door opened and Morgan was the first to dash off, Penelope tried to gather her jumbled thoughts for a second before she saw Kevin rushing towards her. She walked to him silently.

"Thank God you're all right. I heard about the storm" he uttered pulling her to him for a crushing hug. "I missed you" he whispered to her.

She gave him a quick pat on the back and forced a smile. As they walked together to her office she paused twice to peek back over her shoulder and see if Derek was there.

She sighed when she didn't see him, the disappointment on her face poorly disguised.

_Two days later _

She stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't deny that that wedding dress fitted her perfectly yet she couldn't see the beauty in that, instead of being the happiest day of her life it was the saddest.

She felt the urge to cry, let out all the hurt that was eating her up alive. She closed her eyes exhaling through her nose, her expression was now tearful and she could hardly hold the tears back. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a touch, she knew too well on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and saw the reflection of Derek in the mirror standing closely behind her. She couldn't help noticing how gorgeous he was in that black suit he was wearing.

He slid his hands from her bare shoulders down her arms than wrapped his own around her. He closed his eyes and sighed, holding her to him in a strong embrace.

"You look so beautiful" he spoke with a sad voice. She knew he meant his words but was destroyed to see her in that dress that precise day. "Baby, I won't let you ruin our only chance to be together" he added opening his eyes again.

She rested her head on his shoulder, still facing the mirror "Derek, please. Don't make this harder than it is" she answered quietly, her voice slightly shaking.

He turned her around to look at him "why are you doing this? You're not destroying only your life here! But mine as well and Kevin's" he exclaimed, his voice a little loud. She turned to look away, feeling that she was starting to give up to him. She gulped shutting her eyes, knowing that he was succeeding in making her change her mind.

"You won't do him any favour by marrying him. He'll be miserable-you won't be able to love him back" he added convincingly. He paused when he saw tears escaping her lashes, he wiped them away, taking hold of her face "it's me you love" he reminded her softly, stealing a slow, tender kiss.

Penelope moaned against his lips, a tear rolled down her cheek as her last defensive wall broke; she could no more carry on that masquerade. Derek was right; by marrying Kevin she would make all three of them miserable. _'Better put an end to it right away'_ a voice in her mind spoke.

She broke the kiss and rushed out, almost running towards the room where Kevin was, she pushed the door open and entered.

"What are you doing?" Kevin spoke with amusement, surprised to see her in front of him.

"We need to talk" she uttered with a straight face.

Kevin's best man walked out wordlessly and closed the door behind him.

"You need to know… on that stormy night back in Methven-I spent the night with Derek Morgan" she paused for a second, letting him digest what she had just said.

"I'm sorry Kevin but I can't marry you… I'm in love with him-I have been for a very long time." She looked at his sorrow-filled eyes that were mixed with a glimpse of shock.

She exhaled deeply, cursing herself for making him suffer that much, but there was no going back now; she had to finish what she started. She looked down at her left hand and took off the engagement ring he had given her. She put it down on the nearest table and left without another word. Kevin froze with shock; he still couldn't realize what had just happened.

Derek had already left, disappointed by her sudden reaction. She had walked away again, this time killing the last hope that kept him living. He walked out of the church. Soul-destroyed, all his sadness reflecting on his face and he didn't bother hiding it either, nothing mattered to him now, he had left the only meaningful thing in his life back inside that church.

Penelope gasped when she entered the empty room; and without wasting time she ran outside, not caring about the guests' confused faces as they saw her walking out of the church. She prayed he would still be there, that it wasn't too late. She sighed with relief when she saw him walking to his car.

Derek opened his car door and was about to get in when he heard Penelope's voice. His heart jumped at the sound of it "are you leaving without me handsome?"

He turned around to look at her "I called it off" she informed him.

"You did?" he asked, his hurt expression turning to surprised.

"Yes" she answered approaching him.

A tiny, involuntary victorious smirk curved his lips before Penelope jumped into his arms and kissed him, he kissed her back deeply, pressing her tightly against him.

Not too far away stood Kevin, his look filled with rage and hatred. He walked quickly towards them, holding a revolver and pointing it at Derek "Morgan!" he called, stopping not too far away, his gun still pointed at him. "You thought I was going to let him get away with it!" he exclaimed furiously addressing Penelope who was frozen in shock.

Morgan swiftly shielded Garcia by making her stand behind him. Kevin's furious expression wasn't a good sign and Derek feared to try and reason with him, he doubted Lynch would listen but he tried.

"Kevin, don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later" he started and held out his hand "give me that gun" Morgan spoke, approaching him slowly.

No!" Garcia shouted as Kevin's finger pulled the trigger and watched Morgan fall to the ground

She threw herself down on her knees next to Derek. The gun shot was heard from inside the church and the first to come out was Rossi and Hotchner who ran in their direction and smashed Kevin to the floor, taking the gun from him and holding him down firmly.

Penelope was holding a barely conscious Derek to her as his face was swimming, everything looked and sounded fuzzy. He heard Penelope calling his name to keep him conscious.

"Get him to a hospital!" Rossi screamed at JJ and Reid who arrived shortly after

They quickly got him into the car and JJ drove fast, trying to keep calm and not look at the back seat where Garcia sat beside Morgan, her hands pressing against his chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

***

Reid sat next to Penelope with his arm wrapped around her, and JJ at her left side, holding her hand. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were standing two feet away from them, talking quietly.

Garcia stood suddenly when she saw the doctor coming toward them. her worried look made the doctor speak immediately "I can honestly say it's a miracle, the bullet didn't hit any vital organ, two inches to the left and it would have killed him…" he paused than added "he'll be out in a week"

Relief showed on all their faces as they finally relaxed. "Can we see him?" Garcia uttered hurriedly.

"Certainly" the doctor answered before walking away.

All of them went inside his room and stayed for a few minutes, than left Garcia alone with him.

She sat next to him and took his hand in hers. A few tears came down her face as she uttered "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he questioned caressing her face with his free hand.

"For this- it's my fault" she sobbed turning to look away

"Hey, baby look at me" he uttered "it's not your fault" he told her seriously.

"I just still can't believe it-Kevin, he just snapped"

"I would snap too if any guy would take you away from me" he spoke jokingly.

"Not to the point of shooting him" she looked down at him "you could have died" she added sadly.

"But I'm not… I'm here with you" he placed his hand on the back of her neck and inched her down to him "you'll never loose me" he whispered before kissing her.

_A few months later _

Penelope sat at the small, romantically sat table, drooling over Derek. She watched him in silence; bringing her a piece of chocolate dessert "there you go my princess" he spoke with a smile putting the dish in front of her.

"You didn't tell me you were such a good cook" she said to him tasting the cake and closing her eyes at the delicious taste.

Derek smirked and uttered with hesitation "remember to chew up well"

Garcia looked at him with suspension while getting another spoonful of her Dessert. As she chewed, she felt cool metal against her tongue and she quickly pulled it out of her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was heart diamond ring. She swallowed hard and shifted her eyes to look at Derek than back at the ring.

"Derek" she spoke with surprise, her mouth slightly opened. Morgan smirked and held up his hands "no one is here to stare at you now and I won't either" he spoke lowering his eyes.

She laughed quietly, still surprised. He looked up at her and added "I want an honest answer, don't think about what I want but only of what _you_ want"

His eyes pierced through hers for a short moment before she uttered "ask me".

He deeply contemplated her eyes that were glittering with tears of happiness and excitement "will you marry me?" his words were slow and followed by a short silence before she smiled broadly and answered joyfully "of course I will marry you!"

Derek jumped from his chair and pulled her up for his most intimate kiss, he broke the kiss seconds later to say jokingly "are you sure?" she giggled and playfully swatted the back of his neck than pressed her lips against his as a response.

Minutes passed and they sat with their chairs placed close together, Derek was holding Penelope's hand, touching the ring he had just slipped on her finger. He pecked her lips and said "there is something else I need to tell you about"

He stood up and walked to his room than came back a minute later with two plane tickets. He grinned handing them to her "what do you say about a little weekend escape back to Methven? Our new friend Charles accepted to let us the house for two days"

"Are you serious?" she asked unbelievably. Derek nodded.

"How did you convince him?" she asked curiously.

"Told him I would pay him a plane ticket to Virginia and he agreed… I know it's worth it" he started inching towards her "even though there won't be many things to do there-" he spoke quietly before she cut him off with another peck "I could think of many…but there is only one thing that magnetizes me" she uttered with a particularly alluring voice.

Derek chuckled "_oh_ baby, you are _so bad_" he teased, his nose almost touching hers.

"Like that's not why you love me" she replied making him laugh and close the space between them with a sweet kiss.

**A/N: where did Kevin get the gun?! To say the truth, I don't have an answer for that lol, I couldn't go through all the details but I hope you liked it, I worked hard on it. **

**Dear fans, do tell what you think, please? Thank you a million times for all your support. See you on my next story…I hope..:P ..If you want me to write another…**


End file.
